Reunión Familiar
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Toda historia tiene un principio. Siempre, para ganar debemos arriesgar cuanto tenemos. Seguramente ellos arriesgaban demasiado cuando ella terminó con sus ideales y se centró en lo único importante. En él, es ser feliz a su lado. En vivir sintiéndose viva. Albus x Meiga Dedicado a mi preciosa Dai. Que lo disfrutes, love.


⎨**REUNIÓN FAMILIAR**

**_"Quiero beberme tus miradas, quiero envejecer junto a ti._**

**_Bajaré hasta el mismo infierno para hacerte feliz"_**

**_"Y si te veo sonreír, me iluminas con tu luz. Mírame, se que no eres para mi,_**

**_pero aquí estaré, cuidando de ti"_**

Era el día más caluroso de la mañana más calurosa de aquel verano, el primer verano que pasaban juntos, a su manera. No era de esperar que la joven Malfoy viviera todo aquello casi en "secreto", en cuanto a su familia se refería. Andrea lo sabía, con su hermana pequeña tenía, pese a todo, la suficiente confianza como para contarle cualquier cosa, y en especial aquello. A Lucius, obviamente, no le había dicho ni la más mínima palabra, aunque sin embargo, el cabeza de familia los Malfoy, sabía que algo escondía…

Con el sol ya puesto hacía unas horas, Meiga todavía estaba en su gran habitación, sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, peinando sus largos cabellos rubios que acabaría recogiendo. Vestía una camisa blanca de verano, acompañada por una falda de vuelo negro, y unos tacones del mismo color, anudados con una cinta blanca en los tobillos. Podría decirse que, aunque no lo mostrase, se encontraba algo (y también bastante) nerviosa. Todavía no muy convencida del día que le esperaba, dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa de ébano y se levantó, dando continuas vueltas a su propia habitación. Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

La Madriguera. Iba a pasar el día en la Madriguera.

* * *

Había insistido incontables veces. No era necesario, aquella visita no era necesaria, pero Albus había insistido, porque las curiosas de sus primas habían más que insistido, porque su abuela, la señora Weasly y su madre, no habían hecho más que incontables preguntas. ¿Y Ron? Ron era sinónimo de extremista. Estaba alterado, nada más con saber que se trataba de ella, de Malfoy, había presentado todo tipo de teorías sobre lo que podía ocurrir realmente, y ninguna de ellas era buena. Y sin embargo, allí estaban todos reunidos, esperando el momento.

Albus Severus también estaba algo nervioso, no había podido casi dormir, y compartir habitación con su hermano James, no había ayudado a calmar sus nervios. El mayor estaba tumbado en la cama, observando como su hermano también daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

— Relájate, Al … no se la van a comer — comentó James con cierta gracia, mirando de reojo como el Slytherin apretaba levemente los dientes y le hacía una mueca de reproche ante aquel comentario — Quizá la abuela tenga a mano el trapo… pero solo quizá.

Ante aquel comentario, Albus no supo si reír o volver a gruñir, por lo que, como única respuesta le lanzó un cojín que impactó contra el rostro de James por sorpresa.

— El día que tengas que traer tú una novia… te juro que…

No puedo terminar de hablar, las risas de las primas de los hermanos Potter habían comenzado a sonar con fuerza escaleras arriba y antes de que hubieran podido reaccionar, las chicas ya habían abierto la puerta y estaban apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, aguantando una leve risa. James iba a detenerlas, pero Rose ya se había lanzado sobre su primo, tapando la cara de este con el cojín que Albus le había lanzado posteriormente.

— ¡Rose Cara Inodoro Weasley! — gruñó James mientras forcejeaba por quitarse a la muchacha de encima, que no hacía más que mirar fijamente a Albus, ladeando suavemente la cabeza hasta que sonrió con suavidad, aunque algo cómplice a su prima Molly, sentada en posición india en la cama del Slytherin, quién las miraba con los brazos cruzados. Sabía de sobra que no tramaban nada bueno.

— ¡Calla James! — Le acusó Molly antes de lanzarle otro cojín y entonces, volvió la mirada hacia Albus, alzando una única ceja — ¿Y la señora Potter? ¿Cuándo va a venir?

Aquellas palabras arrancaron una risa tanto a las muchachas como a James, pero sin embargo a Albus, simplemente le dejaron embobado. Que bien sonaba aquello, quizás incluso demasiado bonito, pero le encantaba. Le encantaba su forma de mirar con aquellos ojos grises que parecían tallados en hielo, su perfume, que se le quedaba grabado en la ropa cada vez que estaba con ella. Adoraba cada milímetro de ella, que era tan distinta a las demás. Tan sumamente peligrosa y atractiva, tan adictiva y tan poco angelical… Sin embargo, no respondió a aquella pregunta y simplemente, tras chasquear la lengua, bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja de la Madriguera, donde ya estaban sus tíos Ron y Hermione, y también sus padres.

— No creo que sea buena idea… ¡es la hija de Malfoy! — Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de Ronald mientras hablaba y miraba a Harry, buscando que el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, le diera la razón, sin embargo este simplemente se acomodó más en el sillón donde estaba sentado, negando casi con una pequeña risa por el dramatismo del pelirrojo.

— Dale a esto una oportunidad Ronald — Sugirió Harry mientras escuchaba a su hijo bajar las escaleras y entonces giró el rostro hacia él para levantarse y recibirle. — Albus… ¿estás listo? — En el gesto de Harry, se dibujo una sonrisa fraternal mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, quien tras cargarse los pulmones con una bocanada de aire, asintió sin decir nada, luego imitó la sonrisa de su padre, expulsando el aire que había tomado.

* * *

Una vez se acercaba la hora, Meiga ya estaba preparada para salir de la Mansión Malfoy, dirección al Callejón Diagón. Tras unos segundos de reflexión decidió que había llegado el momento de salir. El único sonido que recorría la estancia, era el sonido de sus afilados tacones contra el suelo de mármol al bajar la escalinata que llevaba hacia el recibidor de la casa. Por primera vez, se sentía realmente indecisa y asustada. Ella que nunca había sentido miedo, porque conocía de primera mano la oscuridad. Nunca había mostrado un indice de debilidad, ni siquiera cuando había tenido entre sus manos el miedo ajeno y le había dado forma. Nunca había dudado de ninguna de sus decisiones, pero aquel día sabía que no estaba segura de aquello. ¿Le preocupaba no ser bien recibida? en cierto modo sí, porque conocía las diferencias entre sus familias.

Sabía de sobra que la familia de Albus nunca le daría la espalda por aquello, sabía que de ser necesario acabarían aceptando cuanto ocurriera, aunque ella fuera lo que era. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurría con ella? Lucius la despreciaría, la tacharían de traidora como los Black habían hecho con Sirius cuando lo eliminaron del tapiz familiar y entonces, todos sus ideales, todo lo que le habían enseñado, comenzaría a tambalearse como un castillo de naipes mal formado. Los ideales no sangran, no sienten y tampoco sufren, al contrario de ella, que aunque la habían tachado de estar pulida en hielo, sentía porque eran tan humana como cualquier otra persona.

— Meiga — murmuró una voz saliendo de la biblioteca, apretando contra su pecho un libro con las encuadernaciones en cuero con letras plateadas grabadas. Era Andrea. Ambas hermanas se observaron y Meiga asintió con la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre y ambas se miraron, con su habitual frialdad. La menor, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la otra, sosteniendo entonces únicamente el libro con la que le quedaba libre — ¿Estás segura de esto? Lucius … imagina como se pondría si él..

— No lo sabrá, porque yo no diré nada y tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad, Andrea? — Meiga situó dos dedos sobre la barbilla de su hermana y entonces, sonrió cómplice, alzando las comisuras, como solía hacer cuando eran pequeñas y siempre tramaban planes para nada buenos. Sonrisa que fue correspondida por la menor de los Malfoy, quién también asintió y le colocó bien el flequillo, como siempre hacia con el cabello enredado de su hermana mayor.

— Procura seguir siendo una Malfoy cuando vuelvas — Comentó con cierta gracia antes de despedirse de ella. Sabía que estaban metidas en un lío. Ella sobretodo por cubrir a su hermana. y Meiga por sus acciones, no obstante ambas parecían compartir cierta indiferencia a lo que pudiera ocurrir, porque después de todo por lo que habían pasado a lo largo del tiempo, un problema menos o más, no cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

El único sonido que se escuchó entonces, fue el de la aparición de Meiga, que iba directa hacia el Callejón Diagón, donde iba a verse con Albus. Las calles, pese a ser los inicios del verano, estaban bastante pobladas de gente. Niños corriendo de un lado para otro, simulando que jugaban al Quidditch, y los padres desesperados detrás de ellos. Simples personas que hacían sus compras o se detenían a observar los múltiples cristales de cada tienda. Por lo que a ella respecta, apareció en la diversificación de caminos de ambos callejones, a la izquierda, su destino, el Callejón Diagón, y a la derecha el camino que la llevaría a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes… aquel oscuro y lúgubre lugar donde siempre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando el Ministerio no la mantenía ocupada.

Seguramente su melena rubia casi blanca destacaba, y más todavía cuando los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre la misma. Sus tacones haciendo ruido contra el pavimento de piedra, o el vuelo de su falda respondiendo mientras ella caminaba. Quién sabe cual de esos movimientos fue el que llamó la atención del joven Potter que aguardaba junto a la tienda de Ollivanders, pero, fuera cual fuera el motivo, una sonrisa automática se dibujo en su rostro. Sigiloso, y aprovechando que había varios caminantes, se coló entre los transeúntes para poder acabar detrás de ella. La siguió en silencio, admirando cada uno de sus pasos hasta que se aproximó lo suficiente, totalmente intencionado a abrazarla por detrás, en mitad de todos los caminantes, sin importarle nada, reclamando a la joven únicamente suya.

— Ni se te ocurra … — Afirmó Meiga entonces, incluso parecía divertida con sus propias palabras. Malfoy había detenido sus pasos y observaba al muchacho de reojo, alzando levemente las comisuras de los labios.

Albus, sin poder evitarlo, dibujó una mueca en su rostro, adiós a su plan sorpresa. Resopló fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos mientras la rubia se volteaba para estar frente a él.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — Replicó el moreno, alzando una única ceja, casi repleto de curiosidad.

— Soy tu novia, lo se todo… — La rubia negó suavemente, acercándose un par de pasos hacia él, apartándose el mechón rebelde del flequillo — ¿De dónde sales?

— ¿No lo sabías todo? — Añadió él finalmente, casi soltando una pequeña risa que tuvo que aguantarse muy bien antes de rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos y atraerla hacia él.

Tras dibujar una suave mueca en su rostro y responder al abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, ella, chasqueó la lengua y sin decir nada, estampó sus labios sobre los de él, sin importar nada de alrededor, sintiendo como el tiempo se había llegado a detener por completo y volvía a correr cuando ambas bocas, después de haber encajado en un perfecto beso, se separaban suavemente, dejando el sabor del otro en los labios ajenos.

— ¿Preparada? — comentó Albus, que tenía su frente detenida sobre la de ella, y el cuerpo apoyado en la pared de piedra de la calle. La admiraba, y jugaba con los mechones sueltos de cabello rubio que escapaban del recogido y caían sobre su rostro. — Todos te esperan…

Meditó las palabras que debía decir, no sabía bien si lo estaba, porque realmente aquello resultaba demasiado para ella. Cargo sus pulmones con algo de aire frío y después, asintió con la cabeza. Si no lo estaba, debería de estarlo en unos minutos, que era cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de llegar a la Madriguera. Una parte de ella, la más oscura, la que reinaba sobre todas las demás, deseaba echar a correr y acabar con todo aquello, ¿qué hacia ella en aquel lugar? no iba a encajar, no la iban a aceptar… ella no era como las demás, ella estaba demasiado envenenada. Pero, por otra parte, algo que nunca había conocido, la impulsaba a ir más allá, a ignorar todas las consecuencias que todo aquello le traería, porque seguramente, no serían suficientes como para que realmente todo aquello acabara de golpe.

— Que otra opción me queda… — susurró mientras tomaba las manos de Albus y las entrelazaba sobre las suyas propias — Solo dime que no habrá jerseys con mi inicial…

Aquello último, realmente no supo ni ella misma si lo decía de verdad o simplemente bromeaba, sobretodo porque ella pocas veces bromeaba, ya que alardeaba más de ser bastante irónica, con un humor bastante… cruel, si es que llegaba a ser capaz de bromear sin atacar a la persona.

— No te prometo nada — Mientras jugaba con sus manos, el chico le guiñó un ojo, buscando tranquilizar a la que era su chica, y la de nadie más. Solo suya. Albus también estaba nervioso, y sabía que aquello no era lo más común, ¿Las familias Potter y Malfoy unidas?, seguramente Ron dejaría de ser un extremista antes de que cualquiera pudiera imaginar aquella situación.

Y tras otro beso, otro beso que nuevamente lleno de dominación por parte de ambos, dejaba sentencia marcada de que se pertenecían mutuamente, ambos desaparecieron del lugar, directamente hacia la Madriguera Weasley.

* * *

⎨**LA MADRIGUERA**

La señora Weasley llevaba parte de toda la mañana ordenando la casa, reclamando a su nietos que no corrieran por las escaleras. Cierto, habría esperado cualquier otra visita, pero no la de un Malfoy… una, en este curioso caso.

Durante la ausencia de Albus, todo lo que se había escuchado, había sido a Ron totalmente histérico, y a cada uno de los más jóvenes, especialmente las chicas, muertas de curiosidad por conocer a la novia de su primo.

— No teníamos suficiente con un tonto en la casa… que encima tiene que venir con una Slytherin… ¡Y para colmo Malfoy! — Replicó James mientras, discretamente intentaba alcanzar un trozo de tarta de melaza que la señora Weasley había preparado para la ocasión. Pero sin embargo, unas manos ajenas, alejaron la tarta del alcance del Gryffindor.

— Deja de exagerar como tu tío, James — Ordenó Ginny a su hijo, y tras dejar la tarta en otra parte de la encima, colocó ambos brazos en forma de jarra, cada mano a un lado de su cintura — Dijimos que apoyaríamos a Albus.. — Tras aquellas palabras, observó como su hijo hacia rodar sus ojos y se volvía para sentarse en uno de los sillones, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en forma de apoyo.

De golpe y por sorpresa, Rose volvió a impactar contra James, sentándose sobre este mientras observaba al resto de sus primos reunidos, todos sentados entre sillones y sofás, o corriendo por la casa.

— Yo me he pedido primera para conocerla, ¿no tenéis curiosidad por si se parecerá al Señor Malfoy? - Afirmó la pelirroja mientras oía a James gruñir de bajo de ella

— O peor aún, podría parecerse a Scorpius o a su padre.— Añadió con una risa Hugo que estaba sentado en la alfombra junto a Lily Luna, con quién estaba intercambiando un par de cromos de magos famosos.

Aquello provocó que varios de los presentes se rieran, mientras de tanto en tanto, Harry observaba el reloj, ya que Albus y ella no tardarían demasiado en llegar. Y la impaciencia comenzaba a palparse en el ambiente.

Por otro lado, Meiga y Albus ya habían llegado a los alrededores de la casa, y ya estaban subiendo la empinada cuesta, sin soltar la mano del otro. La rubia observaba todo con una gran curiosidad que sabía esconder, mientras que Albus, la observaba de reojo, sonriendo como un idiota, además de con cierta diversión plasmada en su mirada.

Cuando comenzaban a llegar al jardín, un pequeño grito, más bien gruñido, escapó de la voz de Meiga y agarró con más fuerza la mano del chico cuando un inesperado gnomo, había cruzado por entre sus pies y correteaba para esconderse.

— Eh, eh, es solo un gnomo, nena — Sugirió Albus a punto de estallar en una carcajada aunque, realmente, aquello no tenía ni la más mínima gracia. Seguramente esta vez les tocaría a él y James encargarse de limpiar el jardín de gnomos y no era para nada divertido. — ¿No tenéis en los jardines de la Mansión? — De nuevo, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada que asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

Meiga alzó ambas cejas, observando como el gnomo había desaparecido y después negó, mirando a Albus, como si aquello fuera lo más extraño del mundo. No claro que no había gnomos en la Mansión Malfoy, desde luego, si los hubiera, a Lucius ya le habría dado un ataque de ver a esas pequeñas criaturas corretear y asustar a sus preciosos pavos albinos.

— No, hay pavos… y caballos en la parte de atrás … y el gato de Andrea muchas veces corre por los jardines… pero nada de gnomos ―Suavemente frunció el ceño pero aquella mueca desapareció cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta y ya se comenzaban a escuchar varias voces de la familia Weasley y Potter. — Dime que no me van a odiar… — Y aunque aquello le resultaba cuanto menos, indiferente, porque lo único importante era Albus, necesitaba tener seguro que aquello iba a salir bien, algo dentro de ella lo pedía a gritos.

— Todo saldrá bien, preciosa. Te lo prometo — Y como se lo había prometido, cumpliría con su palabra, porque Albus era un chico de palabra, vaya que si lo era. Dejó un suave beso en la mejilla pálida de ella y, con la mano libre, abrió la puerta de la Madriguera, dejando que todas las miradas interiores, al escuchar el ruido de la misma, se centraran en ellos de golpe.

Primero fueron unos segundos de silencio mientras todos observaban la escena hasta que finalmente, Rose, al grito de "Yo me he pedido ser la primera" se aproximaba corriendo, esquivando a todos sus primos y se posaba delante de ambos, sonriendo muy ampliamente, observando curiosa a la rubia, casi seguramente, analizando sus facciones.

— ¡Soy Rose! — exclamó antes de que Molly la apartara entre suavemente y un leve empujón para poder presentarse ella también, aunque la voz de la señora Weasley, interrumpió el revuelo de los jóvenes alrededor de Albus, que era su ojito derecho y de la nueva miembro de la familia.

— ¡De uno en uno o no habrá tarta para ningún… ¡Albus cariño por fin has llegado! — Exclamó la señora Weasley finalmente mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su nieto y lo llenaba de sonoros besos. Segundos después, tras haber apretujado a su nieto repetidas veces, observó a la rubia analíticamente. Meiga tragó saliva, algo agobiada y asintió con la cabeza la mirada de la señora Weasley, a la par que extendía la mano hacia ella para poder saludarla correctamente. Temía algún grito o reproche, pero, por el contrario, observó como a poco, en el rostro de la mujer, comenzaba a diferenciarse una sonrisa. Sí, para ella, para Molly Weasley también, después de todo, resultaba una escena algo extraña. Había conocido tiempo atrás a la hija de Malfoy, ¿quién no lo hacía?, y cierto también, conocía lo ligada a la oscuridad que estaba la muchacha, pero sin embargo, fue capaz de divisar en ella un ápice de luz distinta a la de otras personas, una verdadera luz cargada de buenos sentimientos — ¡Bienvenida querida!

Casi de su boca, de la de Meiga escapó un relajado suspiro ante aquellas palabras, aunque se sentía cruelmente analizada por otros a quienes conocía bastante bien, Ron no había cambiado su semblante serio e incómodo, y Hermione aún estaba algo confusa con todo aquello, pero la castaña de cabellos rizados, no tardó en cambiar de postura al ver el brillo en los ojos de su enamorado sobrino, solo por aquello, valía realmente la pena. La rubia cruzó la mirada con el trio dorado y no supo como reaccionar, que decir, por lo que, principalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Era un inicio… todo podría ir a mejor.

Todos los primos, pasando desde Dominique hasta Louise o Hugo entre otros tantos, se habían presentado a la joven Malfoy, también los hermanos de Albus, James y Lily. Y antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, las chicas ya habían dejado en evidencia a Albus con pequeñas y divertidas historias del muchacho, le habían enseñado la habitación de Albus y curiosamente hasta le habían advertido de que la señora Weasley guardaba lana verde que podría convertirse en un futuro jersey con una bonita "M" grabada.

Algo se escapaba de su entendimiento, e inteligencia a la joven Malfoy no le faltaba. Aquella reunión, curiosamente, le causaba un extraño calor en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera presionando realmente fuerte en su interior. La estaban aceptando, incluso, no sabía si en broma o de verdad, las chicas la habían llamado prima. En ese momento, su coraza volvió a salir a la luz. Aquello no pasaría en la Mansión, de echo, solo se imaginaba a Andrea aceptando reunirse con el ella o el joven Potter. Y mentiría cuando le preguntaran por Lucius, mentiría de la mejor forma que ella sabía, se mostraría indiferente, cruelmente indiferente cuando alguien le preguntase si le importaba la opinión de su padre. Porque claro que le importaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero también desde siempre había sabido cuidarse sola, aceptar sus decisiones y nunca mostrarse débil. No, eso jamás.

Mientras la mesa donde se iban a reunir se preparaba, Albus por sorpresa, tomó la muñeca de su chica y la llevó contra el hueco de las escaleras, sonriendo y pasando los dedos por su mejilla.

— Te dije que todo iría bien, preciosa — Susurró en su oído antes de besar su mejilla izquierda, y después la comisura de sus labios, pasando a dejar otro pequeño beso en su barbilla.

La rubia sonrió relajada, aceptando cada beso y abrazando contra su pecho al moreno. Ah, que agradable sensación aquella la de tenerle a su lado, cuanto tiempo sin sentirse tan verdaderamente bien junto a otra persona, casi por completo había olvidado que aquello era lo que ocurría cuando te enamorabas. Que anteponías tu felicidad a la de esa persona. Qué si él era feliz, ella lo era.

— Demasiado bien... me siento... — hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera sabía describir como se sentía, ni si aquello que sentía era bueno o no. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo en las sombras, cuando durante tanto tiempo lo único que eres capaz de sentir es vacío, llegados a este punto todo te parece aterrador. — Viva — acabó por añadir y tras esa palabra, expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones — Absolutamente viva, Albus.

No hicieron falta más palabras, simplemente sobró con una mirada que lo dijo todo y un beso que terminó de explicar cada sentimiento guardado, cada acción. Todo, absolutamente todo fueron capaz de transmitirse en ese momento.

De fondo pudieron escuchar varias risas que sacó a ambos de su ensoñación, de su beso y provocó que se separaran, dejando un leve suspiro mientras Albus giraba los ojos para encontrar a sus primas riendo levemente ante aquella escena, hasta que se tiraron de Albus y también de Meiga, obligándoles a salir de su "escondite".

— ¡vamos, vamos! — Exclamó Lucy que tiraba de la mano de Meiga mientras Molly y Rose lo hacían de las manos de Albus — Es hora de comer... y mejor no hacer esperar a un Weasley cuando llega esta hora

Aquel día, fue el primer día de verano, de muchos que pasaron en La Madriguera. Fue el primer verano, después de muchos años, que Meiga había vuelto a jugar al Quidditch. Fue el primero después de mucho tiempo, que volvían a visitar los Mundiales... Fueron las primeras vacaciones de verano en las que ella volvía a sentirse realmente viva, quizás incluso demasiado, vivía aquello como si se tratase de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

¿Y él? , él simplemente comprendió que debía de proteger a la única persona sin la que no podría vivir, o sea, ella.

Aquel día oficialmente, fue el primero del resto de sus vidas.


End file.
